model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky Brown: Main
"What I try to do most is to do the right thing. To help people, to be kind... But I’m not sure that I always do it well." : — Ricky to Lily Bartlett during his first year at Hogwarts Richard David "Ricky" Brown (b. 21 September, 2011) is a Muggleborn wizard from London. He was sorted into Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is best known for his skill in potions, and for his involvement in the ill-fated dragon adventure that took place in early 2024. Appearance Ricky is a weedy-looking boy, slightly short for his age, with pale skin. He has messy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is very nearsighted and wears thick glasses. At the age of 13, he was about 5 feet tall (152 centimetres). Personality Ricky is normally quiet and thoughtful. He usually avoids speaking in general, but is more open around just one or two people. He tends to have a polite, submissive manner of speaking at first, and will often second-guess a statement or question before saying it. If he is comfortable enough to speak openly, however, his natural curiosity, enthusiasm for learning and unusual wisdom all become more evident. Ricky likes being liked and making people happy. He is not a risk-taker and normally avoids danger, fights or arguments at any cost, sometimes being overly cautious. However, he is fiercely loyal, and will often follow his friends into situations he would not necessarily choose for himself. He has a strong protective streak towards both family members and others - particularly girls his age or younger (a habit formed from having a younger sister). He is quick to defend anyone who is hurt or in trouble, and has developed a habit of being his friends' confidant or shoulder to cry on. Ordinarily calm and steady in manner, Ricky's emotional state has grown more chaotic into his second and third years due to the onset of his natural Legilimency, which causes him to assume others' feelings as his own. Ricky is unaware of his ability as yet, but has noticed his newfound emotional instability and is very disturbed by it, to the point of often retreating from others so that he feels more "himself". This is accentuated by his mild agoraphobia, which makes him jumpy and fearful in large crowds with no escape. As of his third year, Ricky rarely eats in the Great Hall. Ricky's eye disorder puts him at risk of permanent blindness if he is hit on the head, causing him to avoid activities like Quidditch. He was slightly clumsy and accident-prone in his initial years at Hogwarts, but activities like potion brewing and cycling have since helped him improve his coordination. Ricky is comfortable with physical affection, like hugging and holding hands, as these are normal in his family, but he often refrains from doing so with others because he fears how they will react. He bites or chews his lip when thinking and brushes his hair out of his eyes when uncomfortable or unsure how to respond. Skills, Interests and Hobbies Ricky likes learning and solving problems and puzzles. He spends a great deal of time reading, and the library is one of his most frequent haunts. He has also developed an interest in photography, which began with taking pictures to post back to his family, but he now also does so for his own enjoyment. He initially used an old-fashioned Muggle mechanical camera, but currently uses an advanced magical camera that his best friend, Shane Mason, bought him for his thirteenth birthday. Ricky's best and favourite subject is Potions. As of the beginning of his third year, he is learning to brew potions from the fourth year textbook, Advanced Potion Making. Ricky wrote his first-year midterm Path creative writing assignment on becoming an experimental potioneer, but more recently has started to take an interest in Healing as a potential career. Ricky is less accomplished at wandwork. He has a hesitancy when casting spells that means he often does not cast correctly on the first attempt, but gets better with practice and familiarity. He prefers to focus on mastering a small number of useful spells, rather than spreading himself across a wider variety. His best spells currently are basic offensive/defensive spells such as Carpe Retractum and Contego, and high-utility charms like Algoignes and Finite Incantatem. He enjoys flying, although he has not learned any further than the basics. His worst subject is Transfiguration, due partly to his dislike for Professor Fawley. Ricky supports Tottenham Hotspur in the English Premier League. He can play the piano, having taken lessons as a child, but his skills are middling. He took up cycling in the summer prior to his second year. Gallery Rickybrown.png|Portrait of Ricky created using Live Portrait Maker Rickyandaranyabymaz.jpg|Sketch of Ricky (left) and Aranya Kashyap (right) by Mio